An Unknown Marauder?
by Manaoio
Summary: Marauder's Era fic. What if there was a member of you didn't know? Why isn't her name on the map? James' twin sister was just as much of a trouble maker as the other four. I posted this originally on quotev and decided to move it here. Sorry I kind of dropped this story but am rewriting it. Spoilers for Harry Potter. All of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Rated T just in case
1. A Werewolf at Hogwarts

Remus p.o.v.

Remus Lupin was pushing his trolley through Kings Cross Station slightly behind his parents. He could hear them whispering and he knew they were talking about him.

"Ow!" he hissed.

His ankle was still healing from the full moon that was a week ago.

"Come on, Remus," his dad called as they approached the barrier.

Remus was eleven years old and starting his first year at Hogwarts. He was very excited and also quite concerned. Would it be safe? Of course it would be, Professor Dumbledore had made sure of that. He had taken care of everything, but Remus still had to be extremely careful. Remus lined up with the barrier and looked up to see the signs for platforms nine and ten on either side.

"Dad," Remus whispered, "are you sure we won't crash?"

"Of course not son," his dad said, putting his arms on either side of his son and placing his hands on the trolley.

They waited for the crowd to lessen and then they ran straight at the barrier. Remus braced himself for the crash, but it did not come. Instead they went right through it and emerged on a platform facing a scarlet steam engine.

"Ok Remus remember to behave yourself and be very careful," his mom said grinning at him.

His parents had given up on him ever going to Hogwarts a long time ago. How could he? Remus had been unfortunate enough too be bitten by a werewolf at a young age. However, Professor Dumbledore had thought that it shouldn't matter and that Remus should be able to attend Hogwarts despite his condition. This meant so much to Remus and his parents. It also meant that Remus had to be on guard. He couldn't slip up.

"Ok Remus," said his dad, "it's time to get on the train."

His dad helped him put his trunk in the luggage rack in a compartment at the back of the train. Remus hopped off the train and said goodbye too his parents.

"Bye, sweetie, make sure you write us at least once a week," his mom said hugging him.

"Ok, Mum, I will,"he said.

"Bye son, remember, we are so very proud of you, be careful," said his dad.

Remus nodded. He knew his parents were proud of him, how could he forget that. He was going to make sure that he did nothing that would change that. He gave his mom and dad one more hug and got on the train. He watched he parents walk back through the barrier and leaned back in his seat. He had plenty of time because he had gotten there so early. He pulled out a book and started to read it.

This was going to be a interesting year. Maybe he would make some friends. No, don't get your hopes up, he told himself. He remembered the last "friends" he had. They found out about his condition and deserted him, but not without being told things that no nine year old boy should have to hear.


	2. Proud to be a Slytherin Not!

Sirius p.o.v.

Sirius Black was walking through Kings Cross Station. He couldn't wait to get on the train and away from his parents. His mom was walking just behind him and was going over what he could and could not do. It wasn't anything new to him. His mother often went through the rules that he was to follow. His parents were pure-blood extremists. He didn't believe anything like that though.

His mother continued, "Sirius, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Mother," he said.

He wasn't listening though. He didn't want to be associated with the people his mother was telling him to be with. He hoped he would make friends with the people his mother was telling him to stay away from. Sirius lined up with the barrier and ran straight through. His mother walking through behind him. He saw the scarlet steam engine, The Hogwarts Express, his ticket to freedom.

"Remember what I told you, Sirius," his mother said, "don't go hanging around those mud bloods and blood traitors, ok?"

"Ok, Mother," he said.

He pulled his trunk off the trolley and started to drag it away from his mother and towards the train.

"Bye, Mother," he said getting on the train.

Sirius walked down the corridor of the train trying to find a compartment that wasn't full and didn't have people his mother wanted him to sit with. He got to the back of the train and found a compartment that was empty except for a boy his age. Sirius slid open the door and put his head in.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Sirius asked uncertainly.

"Not at all," said the boy.

Sirius came in, sliding the door shut behind him, and sat down across from the boy.

"My name's Remus. Remus Lupin," Remus said.

"Sirius. Sirius Black," Sirius said.

Sirius saw something flash across Remus's face when Sirius mentioned his last name, but neither boy said anything about it. Sirius wondered if he would be able to become friends with the type of people he wanted to because of his last name. All Sirius' family had been in Slytherin and he knew that was the last place he wanted to end up.


	3. Where do I Belong?

Peter's p.o.v.

Peter Pettigrew was walking quickly behind his mother, through Kings Cross Station. He didn't want to miss the train. It was five 'til and he was regretting sleeping in. He and his parents approached the barrier. Peter didn't have any time to worry about wether they would crash and before he knew it they were walking on an open platform, towards a red steam engine. He couldn't believe he was finally going to Hogwarts.

"Peter," his mother said urgently, "it's time to get on the train, honey."

"Oh, right," he said suddenly nervous.

'Would he make any friends? What house would he be sorted into? What if he was sorted into Slytherin?' he thought. Then he realized what his was biggest fear. 'What if he wasn't sorted at all?' He shuddered at the thought. Oh, well. Peter said a rushed goodbye to his parents and got on the train. He didn't want to be in a compartment with a lot of people or any Slytherins. He walked down the corridor towards the end of the train and realized that it was going to be difficult to find anywhere to sit. However, at the end of the train he looked into a compartment to find it almost empty, with two boys his age. He slid the door open and poked his head inside.

"M-mind if I s-sit here," he stuttered.

"Not at all," said the boy with sandy, brown hair gesturing to the seat next to him.

"I'm Peter by the way," Peter said sitting down, "Peter Pettigrew."

"Remus. Remus Lupin," Remus said.

"Sirius. Sirius Black," said Sirius.


	4. Identical Identities

The twins (James and Megan's) p.o.v.

James and Megan Potter were almost running through Kings Cross Station.

"Dad," Megan said, "we're going to miss the train."

"Ya, come on Mum. Quickly!" James said.

"Okay, okay. We're coming," their mom said.

As they approached the barrier, they sped up and went through onto platform 9 and 3/4.

"Oh my gersh," Megan said, "we're finally going to Hogwarts!"

"We're going to have sooo much fun!" James said laughing.

This was going to be the best year ever.

"Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad," they said, getting on the train.

"Bye kids," their parents called.

James and Megan walked down the corridor towards the end of the train.

'Oh my gersh I'm on the Hogwarts express, going to Hogwarts. This is awesome!' Megan thought, 'I wonder what house I'll be in. Really any house would be fine as long as it isn't Slytherin.' James looked at Megan. 'We're going to Hogwarts,' he thought, 'We're gonna have soooo much fun together. But, what if we aren't in the same house? Oh well, maybe we would just be too much awesomeness for one house.' They reached the end of the train and looked into a compartment to their left. Inside there were three boys their age. Megan slid open the door.

"Mind-," Megan said.

"-if we-," James added.

"-sit here?" they finished together.

"Um, no go ahead," said Remus, confused, "I'm Remus by the way. Remus Lupin."

"Megan-," Megan said.

"-and James-," James continued.

"-Potter," they said in unison, laughing at the boys shocked faces.

"And you are?" Megan asked.

"P-Peter P-Pettigrew," Peter stuttered.

"Cool," Megan said, turning towards the other boy, "how bout you?"

"Oh. Er... Sirius. Sirius Black," he said nervously.

"Oh... Um...," James said taking a step back.

"I'm not like the rest of my family," Sirius said quickly.

"Oh. Ok!" Megan said sliding into a seat next to the door.

"That's cool," said James sitting between Sirius and Megan.


	5. The Train Ride

Megan's p.o.v.

James was telling Sirius and Peter about how our mum had sent us to muggle school when we were seven. That was really weird. Muggles have weird classes like math, science, and writing. It was ok, but the classes were hard and muggles do everything the hard way. Our mum and dad took us out of the school after almost a year because of a small incident involving James causing the teacher's papers on her desk to levitate and myself transfiguring another kid's scarf into a snake. I wasn't really listening to James. Instead I was focusing on Remus who was reading a book in the corner. I tried to see what the title was but he shifted so I couldn't read it. Oh well I'd ask him later. Ya I like to read. Got a problem with it? I looked out out the window on the door and saw the lady with the food trolley coming down the corridor.

"James, James, James, James, James!" I said hitting him on the shoulder every time I said his name.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"The trolley's coming," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," James said rubbing his shoulder, "you could have just told me."

"I did tell you," I said laughing at the annoyed look on his face.

"You... Just... Whatever," he said standing up to get out his money.

"Anything off the trolley, dears," the lady asked.

"Yes please," I said jumping up and pulling my bag of money.

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all followed suit. I walked out into the corridor and looking at the food available. I grabbed a bottle of pumpkin juice, a couple pumpkin pasties, some chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, a few licorice wands, and jelly slugs. Yummy! I paid the lady and went back into the compartment. I sat down in my seat and opened a pumpkin patsy. I took a bite and watched the boys come back in and sit down. We sat eating our food for about twenty minutes. After that I got bored. I looked over at Remus to find him adsorbed in his book. It must be a good book. I got up and jumped into the seat next to him.

"Hiya!" I said bouncing slightly on my knees.

"Oh. Er... Hi," Remus said looking up from his book.

"Watcha reading?" I asked still bouncing.

"Um... Sleeping Aurora," he answered.

I looked at him and said, "isn't that a girl book?" I asked frowning slightly.

"So," he said, "it's a good book."

I thought about it for a minute. If it's a good book I guess it doesn't matter what gender it's meant for.

"Okey, dokey, artichokey!" I said happily.

Remus and Peter looked at me weird.

"It's a muggle saying," I explained.

"James, mate, sit still," Sirius said drawing my attention to him and James.

"I can't," James responded.

He was bouncing in his seat. He and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Sugar high!" we said laughing.

After being on a sugar high for about a hour I started to feel the crash coming. I frowned slightly. I liked being hyper. It was fun.

"James," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't have anymore candy," I whined.

"Oh," he said looking around, "I don't have anymore either."

James didn't sugar highs as bad as I did and was usually the one who got me to stop. He'd probably tell the others not to give me anymore candy. Oh well it's worth a shot.

"Hey, Remus," I said.

"Ya?" he asked.

"Do have anymore candy?" I asked sweetly.

"Er... No," he said hiding his pile of chocolate.

"I saw that," I said turning to Sirius, "hey Sirius..."

"No you can't have any," he said, "it's mine!"

"You're mean," I said.

I looked to my right and saw Peter sitting with his large pile of candy on his lap. James saw me looking at Peter.

"Hey Peter," he said, "why don't you come, with your candy, and sit over here with Sirius and I."

Peter nodded and got up, scooping up his candy, and sat down next to James.

"You guys are mean," I pouted.

Ok fine I know how to deal with this. I looked over at Remus. Na, it wouldn't work on him. I saw how that dude ate chocolate, he wasn't going to give it up easily. However, it would work on the other three. I looked at them with the biggest puppy dog eyes I could muster. James was the first to notice.

"Quick, shield your eyes," James said covering Sirius and Peter's eyes.

"Right!," Sirius said slapping his hand over James' eyes.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Boys," I muttered.

"Hey," Remus said looking offended.

"What it's true," I said standing up.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"To change into my robes you weirdo," I answered walking out the door.

I walked down the corridor to the restrooms. Peoples are weird. But that's ok because I'm the weirdest of peoples. I walked into the girl's room and started changing into my robes. I'm going to have so much fun at Hogwarts. And it's a Friday which means that I have two whole days of wandering the castle before I have to go to classes. YESSS! I'm bored. I don't care. But I'm boooorrreeedd. So. So we're the same person! Hehehe I'm talking to myself. Oh welps. I finished changing and went back to the compartment. The boys were done changing as well.

"Hey guys, I'm back. Miss me? I'm gonna take a nap, k?" I said.

I lied down next to Remus and curled up on the seats. It was going to be fun having people other than James around. James was great and all but he could get really annoying sometimes. I drifted off to sleep.

Remus' p.o.v.

I looked down at Megan. She seemed really nice and fun. She would make a really, good friend... No! I don't want to get too close to people. The closer you get to people, the more they can find ways to hurt you. I went back to reading my book.

I felt the train slowing down as we approached Hogsmead. I closed my book and stood up to put it back in my trunk. James, Sirius, and Peter were also moving around and gathering their things. I reached over and gently shook Megan's shoulder to wake her up.

"That'll never work," James said walking over and shoving his sister off the bench.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Megan's p.o.v.

I woke up on the floor after being shoved off by my loving brother.

"Hey!" I yelled

I looked up to see James laughing over me. I turned a little to see Remus standing next to James with a shocked look on his face. He was innocent. I looked back at James and smirked. His grin disappeared almost instantly as my hand shot out and grabbed his ankle, pulling it out from underneath him. He fell down on the floor next to me. I rolled over and got up. The train had come to a complete stop and a voice came over the speaker system.

'Please leave your luggage on the train, as it will be taken to the castle separately.'

"Oh my gosh, yay!" I said.

We poured out into the corridor with the rest of the students and out onto the platform. Gosh there was a lot of people on the platform. Packed tightly together. Oh my gosh I'm getting claustrophobic. I started backing towards the edge of the platform. Remus noticed.

"Megan what's wrong?" he asked noticing the panicked look on my face.

He stepped closer to me making me basically lose it because he was right in front of me. I felt like everyone was right next to me and that there wasn't enough room to move or breath. I kept backing up, with Remus following me, until I bumped into a large figure. I turned around to see a large man standing there calling out for the first years to come over to him. Well count that as done. The older students were going down a different path so it was less crowded and claustrophobic. I saw James, Sirius, and Peter coming towards us. I could tell that they hadn't realized what happened. They got over to where we were and James smiled. Remus opened his mouth to say something, but I looked at him and shook my head slightly. The last thing I needed right now was a concerned and over-protective James.


	6. The Opening Feast

Megan's p.o.v.

We followed Hagrid, as he said his name was, down a slightly narrow, dirt path. I loved the cool, night air. It was drizzling and I heard one of the girls behind me complaining about how it was ruining her hair. I smirked a little. I was nothing like that. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail and I was wearing a pair of black converse. I didn't care about how I looked or what I was wearing. I glanced back and saw Remus looking at me with a concerned expression. I was going to have to explain what had happened. We turned around the bend and saw about fifty small boats tied to the shore. The lake was absolutely beautiful. The way the night sky was reflected in it and how the trees framed the edge. I smiled a little.

"No more than four to a boat," Hagrid said, climbing into a boat.

I frowned. There was five of us. James, Sirius and Peter climbed into the nearest boat. Remus and I stood there looking at them. James looked up at us.

"Oh," he said stupidly.

"What eves," I said, "Remus and I will be in one boat and you guys can be in another boat."

Remus and I climbed in to a boat further down the shore. I looked out at the lake and saw Hagrid raise a pink umbrella and point it forward. The boats started moving forward. I grinned.

Remus' p.o.v.

I was concerned about Megan. She acted like she was fine, but she had been totally freaking out, earlier. I looked over at her. She felt my eyes on her and looked up.

"Hey, Megan?" I asked.

"Yes?" she responded.

"What happened on the platform?" I asked cautiously.

She frowned at my question.

"Oh that," she said causally, "it was nothing."

I looked at her face and I could tell that she was lying. She turned so she was facing out away from me. She looked very uncomfortable. I reached forward and grabbed her wrist.

"Megan," I said, "you were panicking and freaking out. What happened?"

"Fine," she said turning around, "I-I may or may not be... um... a little... claustrophobic."

I couldn't help it.

I laughed.

And regretted it.

Immediately.

She froze. The hurt clear in her eyes. She blinked away the tears that had formed and turned away from me sharply.

Ok, I messed up. I-I just didn't think it was that big of a deal. She just acted like it was so embarrassing that she was claustrophobic. I thought it was it was funny. But she didn't. And now she's mad at me. I wouldn't mind as much except that I can't stand thinking I hurt someone. We were standing in a side chamber off the hall and waiting for Professor McGonagall to back to get us for the sorting ceremony. I was worried about that. A hat that could see inside my brain, that should be interesting.

"I said I'm sorry, Megan," I hissed, "I didn't mean it."

She turned away.

"Please forgive me," I begged.

"I don't forgive very easily," she mumbled quietly.

I couldn't believe myself. Megan had told me something that she was obviously embarrassed about and I laughed at her. How could I expect her to forgive me that easily. Wow, I had only just met her and I was already becoming friends with her. I couldn't help it, it was impossible not to. Professor McGonagall walked in and told us to follow her. I walked behind Sirius, James, and Peter and in front of Megan. The great hall was amazing. Professor McGonagall had us line up in front of the staff table, so we were facing the rest of the students. She took out a stool and placed an old, frayed hat on it. The hat then opened a rip, near the brim, like a mouth and began to sing.

Sirius' p.o.v.

I wasn't really listening to the sorting hat's song. I was worrying about whether I was going to be in Slytherin. All my family had been, but I didn't want to be in Slytherin.

"When I call your name come up and sit on the stool," Professor McGonagall said, "Anderson, Elizabeth."

A girl with long, light brown hair went up and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it fell over her eyes.

A couple of minutes later the hat called out, "Gryffindor!"

"Black, Sirius," Professor McGonagall said.

I walked forward and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head and it fell over my eyes. 'Well, who do we have here?' I jumped at the voice. 'Another Black ey?' I tensed a little. 'I suppose you'll want to be in Slytherin then.' No. Not Slytherin. Anywhere but Slytherin. 'I see you want to be different then your family. Well then, better be...'

"Gryffindor!" the hat called.

I sighed in relief and got up. I walked over and sat down at the Gryffindor table. They were clapping but it was a shocked applause.

"Evans, Lily," Professor McGonagall said.

A girl with red hair got on the stool.

"Gryffindor!" the hat said.

Remus' p.o.v.

"Lupin, Remus," said Professor McGonagall.

I walked up and sat down on the stool. I could feel the Professors watching me. Geesh it wasn't like I was going to explode or anything. They, of course, had to know about my condition I wish they didn't though. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head. 'Well, well, well. Isn't this interesting. They always said Dumbledore was one step from insanity.' I gritted my teeth. Just shut up and sort me already. 'Oh, a feisty werewolf, ey?' Just shut up and sort me! Ok?! 'Fine, calm down.'

"Gryffindor!" the hat called out.

I sighed and got up. I went and sat down next to Sirius.

Peter's p.o.v.

"Pettigrew, Peter," Professor McGonagall said.

I slowly walked forward and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head. 'Hmmmm... Where to put you.' Um... I-I rather not be in Slytherin. 'Hmmm... Not Slytherin?' No. 'Ok, well I know which house you will have friends in that's what you want so.'

"Gryffindor!" the hat said.

I went and sat down across from Sirius.

James' p.o.v.

"Potter, James," Professor McGonagall called.

I went up and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted almost immediately.

I grinned and went towards the cheering, Gryffindor table. I sat down next to Peter.

Megan's p.o.v.

"Potter, Megan," Professor McGonagall called.

I went up and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head. I was surprised to hear a voice in my ear. 'Interesting. You could be in Hufflepuff... Or perhaps Ravenclaw... Or maybe Gryffindor...' So are you gonna sort me or... 'Yes. Yes. I'm thinking. You would be good in Ravenclaw... But... I think you will be needed in Gryffindor... Yes. Yes indeed.'

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

I grinned, taking the hat off. I went over to the Gryffindor table, tripping on my way down the steps. Niiicce. I hurried over and sat down next to Remus, my head down in embarrassment.

"Nice going, Meg," James laughed.

"Shut up," I growled.

Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"To our new students, welcome. To our old students, welcome back," he said, "Dig in."

I gasped as the gold serving plates filled with all kinds of food. I loaded up my plate with my favorite foods, as did Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter.

The dinner plates cleared and were replaced with desserts. Remus and Peter watched in shock as Sirius and James managed three helpings of pudding each. I laughed and carefully chose a large biscuit.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent.

"Now that we are all befuddled by our excellent feast I have a few announcements," he said, "First I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Richardson."

The Professor stood and the students clapped politely.

"I would like to remind the students that the Forbidden Forest is rightly named so and is out of bounds," Professor Dumbledore continued, "Also a whomping willow has recently been planted on the grounds and I must ask you to keep your distance from this tree. Very well off to bed. Prefects please lead your house to their common room."

We stood up and went over to a tall girl with long, blonde hair who was calling the first years over to her.

We followed her to the Gryffindor common room not really paying attention. We reached a portrait of a fat lady in a light pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"The password is Quidditch," said the prefect.

The portrait swung inward revealing the Gryffindor common room. It was warm and inviting.

"The dormitories are upstairs, boys on the right and girls on the left."

I said good night to James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter and went upstairs to the girls' dormitories. There was a door that said first years, I opened it and went inside. There were four, four-poster beds, a window, and a connected bathroom. I found my trunk in front of the four-poster in the far corner just as two other girls came through the door. They found their beds across from me and turned around as another girl came out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed next to mine.

"Ok so how about we introduce ourselves but not the normal way," I said, "you have to say your name, your favorite color, and then you have to eat a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean and say what kind it is, ok?"

They nodded.

"Good. I'll go first," I said getting out my every flavor beans, "Um, ok. My name is Megan Potter, favorite color is purple, and this every flavor bean is..."

I paused and put a brown bean in my mouth.

"Dirt," I coughed, "definitely dirt."

They looked at me doubtingly.

"Trust me, I know what dirt tastes like," I said, "So, who's next?"

"I'll go," said the girl next to me quietly, "My name is Elizabeth Anderson, my favorite color is... um... blue, and this would be... Licorice."

She smiled a little.

"Ok I'm next," said the girl closest to the door, "My name is Alice Jones, my favorite color is pink, and the flavor of this bean is..."

She made a face, went over to the dustbin and spat it out.

"Yuck! Earthworm," she said grimacing.

"Ok I'll go," said the girl across from me said, "My name is Lily Evans, my favorite color is uh green, and this is... Cinnamon."

She sounded relieved. We got into our beds.

"Night guys," I said closing the curtains on my bed.

I laid down and fell asleep.


	7. Begining of Friendships

Megan's p.o.v.

I woke up and rolled over onto my back. For a moment I couldn't remember where I was. Oh right I was at Hogwarts. I heard a door open and someone walk across the room. I opened the curtains around my bed to see who it was. It was Elizabeth. I sat up.

"Oh sorry," she said noticing that I was up, "Did I wake you up?"

I shook my head.

"Nah," I said, "I usually wake up pretty early."

"Ok," she said pulling on a pair of socks.

She was already dressed. She had on a Tutshill Tornadoes t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

"Tutshill Tornadoes, ey?" I asked looking at her shirt.

"Ya their my team," she replied, "what about you?"

"Puddlemere United, definitely," I said grinning.

We were wide awake, but James was probably still fast asleep. Time for revenge. I could probably get Elizabeth to help me. Hmmm... does she like being called Elizabeth? Or does she go by Beth or Liz or Lizzy? I should ask her.

"Hey, do you go by Elizabeth or-," I said awkwardly.

"Well, yes, but I also go by Liza," she said.

"Ok do-do you mind if I call you Liza?" I asked.

"Not at all," she said.

"Cool," I said getting up, "I'm gonna go get dressed."

I pulled a purple t-shirt and a pair of jeans out of my trunk. I walked into the bathroom and got dressed. Ok I have to get revenge on James for... for... what was it he did again? Oh well he did something I know that. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. I picked up my watch off the bedside table and looked at it. It was 7:15. I put on my watch and pulled on a pair of socks with golden snitches on them.

"Hey, Liza, want to help me with something?" I asked.

"Sure. With what?" she asked.

"Getting back at my brother," I said smirking.

She nodded. We walked quietly across the room and out the door.

"So what do you have in mind?" Liza asked as we walked down the stairs.

"Just dumping a bucket of cold water on him," I said, "nothing too serious."

We walked across the common room and up the boys staircase. I looked at the doors and found the one that said first years. I opened slowly and walked in Liza following. She went went to fill a bucket up with cold water from the bathroom sink. I started walking across the room to James' bed, but I tripped over Remus' trunk. Luckily it wasn't loud enough to wake up James, Sirius, or Peter. Unfortunately it did wake up Remus. He groaned and rolled over.

"Wha?" he asked sleepily.

"Ow," I hissed, "Remus, mate, be quiet."

Liza walked out of the bathroom carrying the bucket of water. Remus looked from me to her and back again.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Shut up," I hissed.

I jerked my head towards James' bed. Remus' eyes widened in realization. He nodded and rolled back over. He was going to pretend to be asleep, huh? Well if he was 'asleep' he wouldn't have seen who dumped the bucket of water on James. Perfect. Liza handed me the bucket of water and we went over to James' bed. She opened the curtains slowly. Awww, he looked so peaceful. Too bad. I dumped the bucket of water on him and we ran.

Sirius' p.o.v.

I woke up when I heard a scream. I looked around to see where it came from. I caught a glimpse of someone running out the door and turned to see James, sitting up in his bed across from mine, soaking wet. I bit back a laugh. He was furious.

"Hey, on the bright side you don't need to shower," I said smirking.

He got up grumbling and went into the bathroom to dry off. I rolled over and went back to sleep.

Megan's p.o.v.

"So, what are you planning to do today?" I asked once we were safely in our dormitory.

"Oh nothing much," Liza said, "just hanging out with some friends. How about you?"

"Just hanging out with those four, maybe going to the library," I said casually.

"Well it's eight o'clock so I should probably go down to breakfast. You coming?" she asked.

"I would, but I should probably go play the innocent little sister. See ya later," I said as she walked out the door. I pulled on my Puddlemere United jumper over my t-shirt and slipped on my black converse. Time to go see James. I walked out the door and down the staircase. There were more people in the common room now then there were an hour ago. I walked up the boys staircase and knocked on their door. Remus answered. 'Does he know?' I mouthed. Remus shook his head. I walked in to the room and over to James' bed. It was still wet.

"James," I called jokingly, "did you wet the bed?"

"What?" he asked coming out of the bathroom.

"I asked you, did you wet the bed?" I said.

"NO!" he said defensively.

"Then why is it wet?" I asked, a smirk playing on my lips.

"Because someone dumped a bucket of cold water on me while I was asleep," he said glaring at his roommates.

"Hey it wasn't me," said Sirius, his hand up in surrender.

"I didn't do it either," Peter squeaked.

James turned to Remus.

"I had nothing to do with it," he said hurriedly, "I was asleep until you woke me up."

I sent Remus a look that said he was pushing it. He needed to get better at lying or I was going to end up in the lake. Or he could just keep his mouth shut.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked cheerfully.

"We could go out on the grounds," Remus suggested.

"How about we get some breakfast first," Sirius said, his stomach growling.

"Ok," I said walking towards the door, " I'm going to go grab a book. See ya in the common room in like five minutes."

I went down the boys staircase and across the common room. I ran up the girls staircase and into my room. Lily and Alice were sitting on the floor brushing their hair and talking.

"Hey guys," I said.

I walked over to my trunk and started rummaging through it. Hmmm... I don't have many books in my trunk. Beginners guide to transfiguration? Sure why not? I grabbed the book and ran out the door and down the staircase. I saw Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James coming down the boys staircase.

"Come on guys," I called going out the portrait hole.

I went down to the great hall following some of the older students. I was walking down the staircase that led to the entrance hall and I tripped over... well my own feet. I started to fall, but someone behind grabbed my arm and righted me. I turned around to see a fifth year Gryffindor boy with blonde hair and brown eyes and a prefect badge holding my arm.

"Careful," he said laughing.

I saw his friends behind us. They were laughing as well. I felt my face go red with embarrassment. I put my head down so my hair fell and hid my face.

"Thanks," I muttered.

I hurried down the stairs, being careful not to trip again, and into the Great Hall. I went and found a empty seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. I grabbed a couple pieces of bacon and a slice of toast and put them on my plate. I poured myself a glass of orange juice as James, Sirius, and Peter sat down across from me.

"So," Remus asked quietly, sliding into the seat next to me, "are you going to forgive me?"

"Maaybee...," I said uncertainly, even though I had already decided to forgive him.

"Or I could tell James who exactly it was that dumped that bucket of water on him?" he suggested.

"Blackmail?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

He nodded.

"Fine I forgive you," I said.

The others were to absorbed in what they were doing (stuffing their faces) to notice that Remus and I were talking. I wonder if they would notice if we got up and left. Probably not and I'm getting grossed out by how much food Sirius is putting in his mouth as he is talking. Ew.

Remus p.o.v.

"Hey Remus," Megan said, "let's get out of here before they get even more disgusting."

I nodded.

"If that's possible," I said glancing at Sirius.

She got up grabbing a handful of bacon and I followed taking a couple pieces of toast, and we walked out of the great hall. We walked out of the giant double doors and across the grounds. I saw the whomping willow on the other side of the grounds. It had been planted over the summer. It had been planted because of him. He and his parents had come to the school to meet with Professor Dumbledore to make the necessary arrangements for him to come to school. The whomping willow was one of them. We walked over by the black lake, to a willow tree and sat down under it. I pulled out a book from my bag and looked at the cover. "Magical Theory". Ok, why not? I laid down against the tree and started reading. As I was reading I felt myself slipping away into sleep.

Megan's p.o.v.

I sat against the tree and watched as James, Sirius, and Peter coming across the grounds toward us. I opened my book and leaned back against the tree.

"Hey guys!" Sirius called.

I looked up and saw Sirius, James, and Peter standing over Remus and I.

"Hey Remus," James said nudging Remus' leg with his foot, "Remus?"

"I think he's asleep, mate," I said.

Overview

A young boy with sandy brown hair is sitting with his parents on the front porch. The boy's mother stands up and goes inside the house. At the end of the driveway a older couple appears, as if out of thin air. They walk down the driveway to greet their son and grandson. They hug and sit down in the chairs on the porch. The boy's mother comes back out with a cake and sets it down on the table in front of the boy's father.

"Happy birthday, Daddy," the boy says to his father.

The boy's father smiles.

The scene changes. It's the same house but it's later. The sun is going down and the young boy slips out the back door and runs around trying to catch fireflies.

The scene changes again and is seen through the boy's eyes. He stops chasing the fireflies and listens. There's a whimper and the boy turns around to see a large wolf in the trees behind him. The wolf whimpers and the boy takes a step forward. The wolf retreats into the trees and the boy followed. Once the boy and the wolf are well within the trees the wolf stops retreating. The wolf jumps at the boy and the boy falls. The boy screams. He never should have left the house. The wolf towers over the boy. He screams again. His parents had warned him how dangerous it was to go out after dark. The wolf lunges at the boy. The boy throws his arms up to protect his face. He shrieks in pain as the wolf's fangs sink into his arm. The boy screams and screams and screams.

Remus' p.o.v.

I screamed and sat bolt upright. I scrambled backward until I was pushed against the trunk of the tree. I was breathing heavily. My heart was racing. I looked up expecting to see the wolf but instead I saw the concerned faces of my friends.

"Remus," James asked, "are you ok?"

It was just a dream. It wasn't real.

"Remus?" Megan asked.

"Huh, what?" I asked.

"You ok?" Peter asked, repeating James' question.

"Ya," I said rubbing the back of my head, "just a bad dream."

But it wasn't just a dream. It was real. It had happened. And it had changed his life.

Hmmm... The full moon was next week. I was going to have to come up with an excuse.


	8. New Classes

Megan's p.o.v.

Sunday had passed by quickly and uneventfully and I now sat in the Great Hall eating a plate of bacon, eggs, and sausage.

"I wonder what classes we'll have today," I said, pouring a glass of pumpkin juice. Just as I finished my sentence Professor McGonagall came walking down the aisle handing out Gryffindor schedules. She reached us and flipped through the remaining schedules in her hand.

"Miss Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Lupin, Miss Jones, Miss Evans, Mr. Black, and Miss Anderson," she said handing each of us our appropriate schedules. She turned and walked away. I looked down at my schedule. Gryffindor first years had Transfiguration first on Mondays. I glanced down at my watch. It was 8:25.

"Hey guys, we should probably get going," I said standing up.

"Ya, let's go," Liza said. We walked out of the great hall and up to Transfiguration. We entered the room to find a stern looking tabby cat sitting on the desk. It didn't seem to act like a normal cat.

"Hey James," I said as we sat down.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Look at that cat."

"What about it? It looks normal."

"There's something off about it." The first bell rang and the cat jumped off the desk. We watched as the cat transformed mid-air into... Professor McGonagall.

"An animagus," I breathed.

"That was bloody brilliant, Professor," James said. Professor McGonagall nodded at James and then proceeded to take roll.

"Anderson; Black; Evans; Jones; Lupin; Pettigrew; Potter; Potter. All here? Good." She then gave us our task. We were given a straw of hay and instructed to turn it into a needle. By the end most of the class had made very little progress. I smiled a little when Professor McGonagall showed the class how mine had turned a silverish color and gone pointy at the ends.

Author's note:

I would like to sincerely apologize. This will be as far as the story goes in this timeline. I have one more chapter, but it skips ahead to their third year. I will put that after this chapter. I am just not satisfied with the current style and quality of my writing here. I have started to rewrite this story and hope to be able to post that as well. Very sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you all enjoyed reading this.


	9. Defense Against the Dark Arts: Boggarts

Third year

Megan's p.o.v.

"Who's next?"

"I'll go," I said walking towards the front of the group. The boggart started to shift. There was just one problem, I didn't know what it would turn into. Without knowing what it would be how could I know what to turn it into? Then something happened. The boggart seemed to be gone. I turned to ask the professor what happened, but he wasn't there. In fact the entire class was gone. I was standing in the middle of a large field, the sun going down. What was going on? A dark, hooded figure appeared at the edge of a forest to my right, and started walking towards me. It was about forty feet away when I heard a crack behind me. I spun around. It was James.

"James!" I yelled, "James, what's going on? What's happening?"

"Megan-" There was a flash of light, James collapsed to the ground.

"James!" I turned to see the hooded figure only fifteen feet away, wand raised. Wand pointed at where James had been standing. There was another crack beside me. It was Liza.

"Liza!" I yelled, "What are you doing here?!" The figure moved his wand so it was pointed at her chest. I leapt in front of her, attempting to block her from him. He flicked his wand, sending me flying through the air to twenty feet away. I hit the ground hard. I opened my eyes to see another flash of light. Liza fell to the ground.

"No!" I yelled. Another crack. Remus.

"Remus! Get out of here! Now!" I yelled lunging in front of me, pulling him to the ground. I was thrown a couple yards away. Another flash of light. I was staring at Remus' lifeless body when I heard yet another crack. I looked up to see Sirius standing there.

"Go!" I shouted, "Leave!" . The figure raised his wand.

"Stop! Stop it! Don't!" I was screaming as loud as I could. A flash of light, a lifeless body, and three more cracks. Lily, Peter, Alice.

"Stop! Don't kill them! Please! Stop it! Stop!" I got up and grabbed his arm. He ripped it away. There was a flash of light. Lily fell.

"Who are you?! Why are you killing them?!" Another flash of light. Alice. I was hysteric.

"Stop! Stop! Please..." I begged. Another flash of light. Peter was lying on the ground.

The figure turned toward me. Then it fully hit me. All my friends were dead. My brother was dead. I looked around me. Peter, Alice, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Liza, James. My knees buckled. I fell in front of the figure.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked. I had failed my friends. I couldn't protect them when they needed me to. I was horrible. How could I live with myself? If I couldn't help my friends when it mattered most? I couldn't do it.

"Stop. Make it stop. Please. Make it stop." I begged the figure. He shook his head.

"Please. Just do it. Make it stop. Please..." He walked away from me. I was trembling and sobbing and screaming at the top of my lungs for someone to make it stop. Then every thing went black.

James' p.o.v.

"I'll go," Megan said. I wondered what the boggart would turn into when it saw her. The room turned into a large field. What? It wasn't right. The professor seemed confused. Megan turned toward the professor, mouth open, starting to form a question, but then she stopped. She looked around confused. It was like she couldn't see any of us. This wasn't right. Merlin, Megan, what are you afraid of? As the sun was setting a hooded figure appeared at the edge of a forest and started walking toward Megan. She could see him and was watching as he came closer. There was a loud crack. Megan spun around so she was looking at... me. But she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at a different me.

"James!" she yelled, "James, what's going on? What's happening?"

"Megan-" the other me started to say. There was a flash of light and the other me collapsed on the ground. Merlin, I just saw myself die.

"James!" Megan screamed. I couldn't stand the agony in her voice. I stepped forward.

"Megan. I'm right here. I'm ok! Megan!" I yelled. It was no use. She couldn't hear me. She turned to look at the figure who had his wand pointed at where the other me had been standing. There was another loud crack. She turned to look at Elizabeth, but... Elizabeth was standing behind me.

"Liza!" Megan yelled, "What are you doing here?!" The figure turned pointing his wand at Elizabeth's chest. Megan leapt in front of her, attempting to shield her. The figure flicked his wand, sending her flying through the air. She hit the ground, hard, about twenty feet away. There was another flash of light and Elizabeth fell down dead.

"No!" Megan yelled. There was another crack. Remus appeared in front of Megan.

"Remus! Get out of here! Now!" Megan yelled lunging forward and pulling him to the ground. The figure flicked his wand again, throwing Megan a couple yards away. There was a flash of light and Megan was staring at Remus' lifeless body. Another crack. She looked up to see Sirius.

"Go!" she shouted at him, "Leave!" The figure raised his wand.

"Stop! Stop it! Don't!" She was yelling as loud as she could. A flash of light, Sirius' lifeless body, and three more cracks. Lily, Peter, and Alice appeared.

"Stop! Don't kill them! Stop it! Stop!" she screamed. She got up and grabbed his arm. He yanked it out of her grip. A flash of light. Lily fell to the ground.

"Who are you?! Why are you killing them?!" She yelled. Another flash of light. Alice was dead. Megan was almost past hysteria.

"Stop! Stop! Please..." she begged. Another flash of light and Peter was dead on the ground. The figure turned toward Megan. She looked around her at the bodies. Her legs gave way and she fell in front of the figure.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked. The pain in her her voice was too much. I ran over to Megan and knelt down next to her.

"Megan," I whispered.

"Stop." What? Could she hear me? No... She looked up at the figure.

"Make it stop. Please. Make it stop." she begged the figure. He shook his head.

"Please. Just do it. Make it stop. Please..." The figure turned and walked away from her. Megan was trembling and sobbing and screaming at the top of her lungs for someone to make it stop. Then her body slumped on the floor.


End file.
